monster_promfandomcom-20200214-history
Damien LaVey
Damien LaVey is one of six main love interests in Monster Prom. He is voiced by Nathan Sharp (@NateWantsToBtl). "Damien LaVey (21), a fearless demon with a taste for destruction and a love of fire." ''- Damien's introduction'' Appearance Damien is a demon with red skin, and two darker red horns at the top of his head. One of his horns is broken in half, and it is revealed that he broke it off himself. He also has a red tail, with a spade like tip. His hair is a brownish red color. Damien's default outfit is a brown leather jacket with a few gold buttons over a grey shirt, and black pants. Damien's alternate outfit is a denim jacket with a fleece collar. He wears it over a grey shirt and black jeans. He wears dark colored boots. Damien's limited time outfit from the F*ckin' Hot update was a blue denim jacket with the sleeves torn off, over a white colored shirt, most likely a tank top as no sleeves are seen. He is wearing dark colored pants, and has a pair of dark sunglasses hanging from his shirt. His Auditorium specific costume is one of a knight, with several skulls as accents. He wears a helmet and several spiked pads. The armor is black and lined with fleece or some other fluffy material. His prom attire is a black suit over a white button up shirt that has the top few buttons unfastened, with an undone black bow-tie. Personality Damien is described as "intense", and willing to "bring Hell upon those who dare bother him." He enjoys destruction, as one of his hobbies is setting ants, and many other things, on fire. He dislikes it when people tell him to calm down, and is also opposed to the status quo. He can get really pissed about goats, mostly because the connection between goats and demons is deemed racist. His main insult against the player is calling them a "noob". He believes that love is one of the most badass and powerful things in the world. Stat Requirements Short Multiplayer: 10+ Boldness and 5+ Fun Long Multiplayer: 14+ Boldness and 7+ Fun Short Singleplayer: 12+ Boldness and 7+ Fun Long Singleplayer: 17+ Boldness and 10+ Fun Trivia * Damien has two fathers, who are both Kings of Hell. They expect him to take over eventually. ** When King of Hell, he will remove the word "Diplomacy" * In one of Damien's secret endings, the player finds out that he wants to be a hairstylist, but does not know how to tell his parents. * Damien enjoys crafts, seen during an event with Miranda. * According to himself, Damien's genitalia can shape-shift into nine different shapes, though two of them are used for killing rather than sex. * His name seems to be similar to the word demon which makes sense due to the type of monster he is. ** A curious similarity is that if you have ever watched "The Omen" the Antichrist's name is Damien ** In the game's official discord server, Mihail confirmed that Dante was considered as his name, but it eventually fell out of consideration owing to the fact that it is far more common in fiction than in real life. ** His surname is LaVey, as in, Anton LaVey, the man who created the Church of Satan and LaVey Satanism. * In the secret ending prom fight with Damien, the player and Damien have an intense fight. The captions did not specify how this happened but you eventually end up having brutal intercourse. The point that the narrator makes is "You might have broken your ribs but it was worth it." * While having lunch with Scott, Damien and Coach it is shown that Damien eats extremely fast, due to the fact he has a literal furnace in his stomach. * When having lunch with Miranda, the Ice Cream Wizard appears and if you choose to beat him up, Damien gets a chance to see how he dies. We see his death involves an unhealthy amount of bottlenose dolphins. * In one of the events with Liam, Damien says he has a pet talking skull he got from tomb robbing. It also apparently hates him. Gallery Green damien.png | Success art with Damien while playing as Brian Red damien.png | Success art with Damien while playing as Amira Blue damien.png | Success art with Damien while playing as Vicky Yellow damien.png | Success art with Damien while playing as Oz Category:Characters Category:Love Interest